Description: (provided by the applicant) The clinical/applied physiology core (RRC-C) will be directed by Leslie l. Katzel, MD, Ph.D. with Andrew R. Coggan, Ph.D., Andrew W. Gardner, Ph.D. and Alice Ryan Ph.D. as core investigators. The specific aims of RRC-C are: 1) to perform cardiovascular screening (treadmill exercise testing) of research patients entering IDS 1 and 2, and in the pilot and junior faculty projects that require these measurements; 2) to provide standardized and quality controlled measures of: A) peak aerobic capacity (V02 peak); B) walking economy; C) functional performance; D) physical activity; and E) body composition in patients enrolled in IDS1 and 2, and in other OAIC projects; 3) To determine the effects of exercise training on skeletal muscle histochemistry in stroke patients (IDS1), and in other OAIC patients undergoing exercise rehabilitation; 4) To provide standardized and quality controlled measures of fibrinolysis and other CAD risk factors ;5) To train young investigators in geriatrics and gerontology in the performance of applied exercise physiology and metabolism research relevant to the mission of the Pepper Center (collaborative project with RDC); 6) To provide an educational and consultative resource for all investigators interested in aging and exercise at UMB; and 7)To assist other funded NIH and VA investigators in the evaluation of the cardiovascular and metabolic effects of exercise rehabilitation in older patients with CAD risk factors, hip fracture and peripheral arterial disease. The RRC-C will provide a framework to evaluate patients during their exercise rehabilitation interventions of the OAIC. The performance of standardized measures of cardiovascular function, muscle characteristics, body composition, physical activity, and cardiac risk factors in the RRC-C, rather than in the individuals studies improves the accuracy and efficiency of the measurements through the use of personnel trained in the performance of these procedures, and allows the strict maintenance of blinding as critical outcomes measurers are tested. It also eliminates duplicate equipment. Centralization of these measurements should increase the intraclass correlation coefficients of the measurements, decrease the coefficient of variation, enhance data entry, data management and oversight to assure the integrity of the data, and its subsequent analysis by the biostatistics core (RRC-D). The collection of physiologic data and its integration with data collected in the projects and other cores enable comprehensive, multidisciplinary examinations of physiologic factors associated with exercise-induced changes in functional performance, gait biomechanics and quality of life in stroke. The RRC-C will also collaborate with RDC to develop the research skills of junior faculty interested in clinical research and gerontology.